1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a sound producing percussion instrument, in general, and to such an instrument which produces sounds in accordance with the operation of a drum (or the like) with a selectively variable tonal quality, in particular.
2. Prior Art
The prior art comprises many percussion instruments and many combinations thereof to effect varying sounds, tonal qualities and sound combinations. For example, in many cases drums, for example, are arranged to include therewith appropriate cymbal arrangements. These cymbal arrangements can be operated by means of a foot pedal or the like whereby the cymbals are selectively brought together to produce cymbal sound. While the operator of the instrument may obtain different sound patterns as a function of his skill in operating the instrument, nevertheless, the sounds are very similar and variations therein are difficult to achieve.
Another instrument used in percussion is a tambourine which, effectively, includes a ring with small cymbals arranged thereon. In the known tambourines, the ring may be independent or, conversely, a membrane may be stretched across one side thereof so that the tambourine may be selectively struck by the user thereof. The tambourine produces a different type of sound from the cymbal arrangement discussed above and is frequently desired in a percussion rendition of a musical score. However, the tambourines which are known in the art require the user to hold the tambourine and shake or hit the instrument to produce a sound. This requirement, of course, forces the user to have one hand occupied which substantially precludes concurrent drumming or other percussion instrument operation. Moreover, the sound produced by the tambourine is very difficult to reproduce accurately in normal operation.
Many renditions of musical scores require that the tambourine sound be produced and reproduced in a repetitive fashion. This type of sound producing quality is not available through the currently known devices.